Aftertaste
by Undead.Letters
Summary: Une jeune fille disparue, un meurtre, un bar, des danseuses, beaucoup d'action et d'humour. Qu'attendez-vous ? Venez lire! JPLE à venir
1. Prologue

Titre : Aftertaste  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+ (pour l'instant)

**Note **Chacune de mes fics a un titre provenant d'une chanson. Celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle : Aftertaste de Ben Lee.

Disclaimer : Comme pour chacune de mes fics, rien ne m'appartient. Je change l'histoire, j'écris quelque chose de nouveau mais tout vient de la tête de Johanne.K.Rowling.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Elle venait de terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Après sept ans d'études intenses, elle était prête à faire face à la vraie vie. _Si seulement elle avait sut…_

Ses parents n'étaient pas venue la chercher, elle avait donc prit un taxi. Elle s'était dit qu'ils avaient eu un contretemps, même si elle était un peu déçue. Elle poussa la porte de la cour, étonnée par le silence qui régnait. Personne, même pas son chat. Elle sortit lentement sa baguette, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Et c'est là qu'elle vit. La Marque Des Ténèbres, au-dessus de sa maison. La marque de Lord Voldemort, _chez elle_. Du bout de la baguette, elle poussa la porte de derrière qui grinça doucement sur ses gonds. La maison elle-même semblait retenir son souffle. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon. Ils étaient là, froids, désespérément froids. Des cadavres sur le tapis du salon.

Ils étaient _morts_….

Sa baguette tomba sur le sol sans bruit, tandis qu'un cri empreint de désespoir sortait de sa bouche.

Ils étaient morts, morts, morts. Elle les avait tués. C'était de _sa _faute. Elle ne voulait plus faire face à la vraie vie, elle n'était pas prête.

Elle perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Elle était sûrement restée _là-bas_. Cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Qu'en pensez-vous?  
La suite très prochainement.

**Undead . Letters**


	2. Chez L'Ensorcelée

Titre : Aftertaste  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, excepté le personnage de Cassandre.

**Note **Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Ben Lee

Voilà le premier chapitre :) J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

Merci à **Senslo** (pour répondre à ta question, oui c'était bien le prologue) & **Jojo738 **pour les reviews

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 1**

_Deux ans plus tard_

-Est-ce que tu l'as revue?

-Pas depuis six mois. Elle ne répond plus à mes hiboux, ni au téléphone.

-Au quoi? Au _féléphone?_

-Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ça Sirius?

Quatre personnes, trois hommes et une femme, étaient assis autour d'une table, au fond d'un pub appelé Le Chaudron Baveur. Parmi eux se tenaient James Potter et Sirius Black, deux Aurors récemment diplômés. Il y avait aussi Remus Lupin, étudiant en DACFM (Défense Avancée Contre les Forces du Mal) et Cassandre Potter, assistante du professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être, Cass?

La dénommée Cass eut un soupir exaspéré. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux châtains derrière ses épaules, posa ses yeux verts sur le jeune homme en face d'elle et déclara lentement ;

-Pour la millième fois, non. J'ignore où elle est, ce qu'elle fait, pourquoi elle ne veut plus rien savoir sur le monde des sorciers. Compris, cousin?

Le jeune homme posa son front contre la table en marmonnant. Où diable pouvait-elle bien être ? James Potter n'était pas patient, mais alors pas du tout. Malgré tout, sa cousine n'était pas responsable de _sa_ disparation. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir, elle était tout aussi inquiète que lui, sinon plus. _C'est sa meilleure amie après tout…_songea James.

Un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre, survola la pièce à moitié vide et vint se poser devant Sirius. Celui-ci prit l'enveloppe attachée à la patte de la chouette, l'ouvrit alors que celle-ci reprenait son vol. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux, puis plus lentement et la tendit finalement au jeune homme à sa droite. Cette missive tira temporairement James de ses sombres pensées.

-On a une nouvelle mission. On doit partir maintenant, fit Sirius, la mine basse.

-Quel genre de mission? demanda aussitôt Cassandre.

-Du genre secret, répondit l'autre avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Les quatre jeunes adultes se levèrent. Cassandre se jeta sur son cousin et son ami, les étreignant chacun leur tour en leur répétant d'être très prudents. Après une dernière étreinte, Sirius et James transplanèrent. La jeune femme se tourna vers Remus, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

-Tout se passera bien, la rassura le loup-garou.

-Ils sont si…imprudents.

-Mais pas stupides. Viens-tu à l'appartement pour le dîner?

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête.

-Pas ce soir, je dois retourner à Poudlard.

-Ah…Bon, d'accord, soupira l'autre.

-Mais demain soir je viendrai, l'assura la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher et il n'était pas sage de rester dehors en ces temps sombres. Cassandre se hâta donc de reprendre le chemin du château et Remus, après un dernier regard pour la belle jeune femme qui venait de disparaître dans la foule, transplana chez lui.

**OoOoOoO**

-Potter! Black! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Le quartier général des Aurors grouillait d'activités, comme à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle mission se préparait. James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers un homme costaud, à l'allure sévère. Celui-ci les laissa entrer dans son bureau, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était top secret et ne devait être entendu que par un petit nombre de personne, trié sur le volet.

-Nous avons retrouvé la trace de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il se cache dans un quartier moldu.

-Un quartier moldu? Vous plaisantez?

-Mais pas du tout, Black. Il se cache dans une boîte de nuit moldue. Il se fait passer pour un gars de la mafia anglaise.

-La quoi?

-Le crime organisé.

-Exactement Potter. Donc, votre mission est d'entrer dans cette boîte, de recueillir le plus d'informations et de revenir pour préparer sa capture.

-Juste ça? Pff, facile, fit sarcastiquement Sirius.

James lui donna un coup de coude en réprimant un sourire. Sirius avait le chic pour tourner une situation au ridicule, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entrer dans le repère du plus dangereux sorcier au monde. Leur supérieur leur montra la porte, signe qu'ils pouvaient aller se préparer pour leur mission qui commencerait le soir même.

-Ah, au fait, Messieurs?

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent, sur le pas de la porte.

-La boîte dans laquelle s'est réfugiée Vous-Savez-Qui est une boîte de striptease.

-De…De…De striptease? marmonna Sirius.

-En effet. Bonne soirée, répondit leur patron avec un sourire mesquin.

**OoOoOoO**

-Fleur de Lys, t'es encore en retard!

-Désolé Ben, j'ai eu un petit…contretemps. Et puis c'est Lys tout court mon nom.

-Ça va pour cette fois, retourne te préparer, _Lys tout court._

-Très drôle.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'une salle brillamment éclairée, remplie de femmes en tenues légères. La loge des danseuses était toujours pleine, du matin au soir. Que ce soit pour des représentations spéciales et des demandes privées durant la journée ou pour se préparer au numéro du soir, il y avait toujours quelqu'un. Lys se dirigea vers _son_ coin, un grand miroir à l'ancienne, éclairé par des centaines de petites lumières à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Sur son passage retentissait les salutations de ses amies, des coiffeurs et des stylistes. Lys était une vraie star chez l'Ensorcelée. Elle avait été engagée alors que la boîte venait d'ouvrir et depuis, elle s'était fait une excellente réputation.

-Alors tigresse, ça va ?

-Max!

La tigresse en question se retourna et sauta dans les bras de son ami, un garçon chétif aux grands yeux bruns brillants. Maxime Belisworth, ou Max, était son coiffeur, son styliste et son meilleur ami. Le premier qu'elle avait rencontré en venant travailler dans cette boîte de nuit. Lys le détailla de haut en bas, de nouveaux vêtements, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et un teint joliment bronzé. Il y avait de l'amour dans l'air…

-Tu t'es trouvé un nouvel amant? Fit la jeune femme en entreprenant de se trouver un costume pour la soirée.

-Comment tu sais? Pas cet ensemble-là, Lys, ça fait trop sage. Prends-le bleu, fit-il en lui tendant l'habit en question.

-Ça se voit dans ta manière d'agir. Alors, il est bon au lit ou non?

Elle enleva ses vêtements, pas pudique pour le moins du monde, et enfila la courte robe bleue que lui avait conseillé son ami. C'était une robe bustier, moulant son corps à la perfection et contrastant joliment avec ses longs cheveux roux et sa peau blanche.

-Excellent. Wow, siffla Max, admiratif. Je te jure que si je ne serais pas gay, je te sauterais dessus à l'instant. Je pourrais devenir hétéro pour toi princesse!

Lys éclata de rire et laissa Max coiffer ses cheveux. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque le patron du club, Ben, entra. La rumeur des conversations diminua jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse.

-Les filles, ce soir nous avons de très importants clients.

-Le Lord? Se risqua une jeune femme, à la droite de Lys.

-Lui-même. J'attends de vous que vous soyez charmantes, sensuelles et bien sûr, très gentilles. On se comprend?

-Oui Ben, répondirent les filles à l'unisson.

-Parfait, vous avez encore cinq minutes. Lys, c'est toi qui commence.

La rouquine ne dit rien, mais une moue agacée se peignit sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas envie de danser pour divertir le Lord et ses chiens de garde. C'était tout simplement très désagréable et elle finissait toujours par danser en privé pour eux. Mais au moins le Lord ne la touchait pas…_Ça pourrait être pire_, pensa la jeune femme. Les cinq minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle et Lys dut faire son entrée sur la scène. Elle repéra aussitôt l'homme que tous appelait Lord, en compagnie de deux autres garçons, un blond et un aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Les projecteurs se pointèrent sur elle. Une musique langoureuse, érotique, commença. Aussitôt Lys se laissa emporter par elle, voguant au rythme des notes. Comme à chaque fois, elle se caressa (pas trop, sinon les clients partent sans rien redemander), aguicha les clients et adressa des clins d'œil aux habitués du bar. Elle se caressait langoureusement les cuisses lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'un des hommes, assis avec le Lord. Des yeux d'un brun profond, chaud, envoûtant. Des yeux qu'elle avait déjà vus…Elle se mit à tournoyer autour d'un poteau, pour cacher son trouble et ainsi éviter de recroiser les yeux de l'inconnu. Enfin, le numéro se termina. C'est sous une slave d'applaudissement qu'elle retourna dans sa loge, profondément troublée.

**OoOoOoO**

-Bordel, Lys, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Mais…Tu pleures mon chou?

Max s'approcha de la rouquine, sa petite protégée. Les yeux baignés de larmes, affalée sur une chaise et le maquillage à moitié-enlevé, Lys semblait abattue. Que c'était-il donc passé durant son numéro? Il avait bien sûr remarqué son trouble durant sa danse, il avait vu son regard se figer une seconde de trop sur la table du Lord mais…

-Max, Max, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne peux pas y retourner.

-Pourquoi? Explique-moi, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Ne me sous-estime pas, Lys.

-C'est trop compliqué, je…

-Tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? L'homme avec le Lord.

-Le…Le blond. Son visage ne me dit rien mais ses yeux, _ses yeux_, hoqueta-t-elle.

-Shhh, shh. Du calme petite fleur, du calme.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, troublant ce moment d'intimité amicale (ça se dit?) entre Max et Lys. La jeune femme eut si peur qu'elle tomba en bas de sa chaise dans un grand BOUM. Ben, affolé, se tenait devant eux. Il avait eu vraiment peur en voyant sa star se diriger à toute vitesse vers la loge, craignant qu'elle ne soit souffrante.

-Fleur de Lys, t'es _alright_? Tu dois aller à la table du Lord, il te réclame.

La rouquine geignit puis se releva lentement. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, essuya le maquillage qui avait coulé, adressa un sourire à Max, respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers la salle de spectacle. Plusieurs tables avaient été placées ici et là, et celle du Lord se trouvait tout au fond. Plus elle approchait de la fameuse table, plus elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle avait l'impression de marcher vers l'échafaud. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de l'homme blond. Parce qu'elle avait compris à qui appartenait ses yeux troublants…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque la rouquine entra sur scène, l'homme blond à la droite de Voldemort retint son souffle. C'était elle! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, un homme au visage bariolé de cicatrices et à la longue chevelure noire. Sirius avait vraiment réussit son déguisement, pour une fois…

James ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il était tellement inquiet pour _elle_ qu'il avait simplement teint ses cheveux en blonds, les avait fait pousser de trois centimètres, avait changé sa vue et sa silhouette. Rien de bien compliquer comparé à ce dont il avait l'habitude. Heureusement, le Lord n'avait pas compris la supercherie sinon ils seraient déjà morts.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de _la_ dévorer des yeux. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle tourna la tête vers lui, sans s'arrêter de danser. Il n'eut plus aucun doute. Des yeux pareils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne…

**OoOoOoO**

Plus que deux mètres…Un mètre. Lys arriva devant la table du Lord. Le blond ne la quittait pas des yeux. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Néanmoins, elle se composa un sourire charmeur.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?

Le Lord tourna son visage de serpent vers Lys, qui ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson de dégout. Elle vit l'homme faire signe à son acolyte –le blond- de répondre à sa place.

-Nous…Nous…Voulons…Nous…

-Du whisky, termina finalement l'homme à la chevelure de jais.

Lys hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le Lord parla. Sa voix était froide, menaçante…Mais amusée en même temps.

-J'ai changé d'idée. Marcus, il se tourna vers le blond, je te l'offre.

-Vous m'offrez…quoi?

-La fille. Prends-la. Allez dans une des chambres, à l'étage supérieur.

-Non, vous…Maître, vous vous trompez, je…

-Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Le cœur de Lys manqua un battement. Lord Voldemort? Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ici, dans un bar moldu? Elle devait avertir quelqu'un, n'importe qui…

Lys se secoua mentalement. Lorsqu'elle avait eu ce job, lorsqu'elle avait prit le pseudonyme de Lys, elle s'était juré que plus jamais elle ne prendrait part aux histoires des sorciers.

-Messieurs, je…Je ne peux pas monter aux chambres lorsque je suis en service, fit-elle courageusement.

-Ah oui? Ce n'est pas ce que Ben m'a dit.

-Eh bien, je…

Lys déglutit. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Ben, comme si son sixième sens l'avait avertit que quelque chose se tramait à la table de son client le plus important, se précipita sur le Lord.

-Un problème, Monsieur ?

-Votre…danseuse dit qu'elle ne peut monter avec mon ami. _Ce n'est pas permis_, persifla-t-il.

Ben se retourna vers Lys, courroucé. Offrant ses plus sincères excuses à l'homme et lui affirmant que son ami pouvait monter dans une chambre, il empoigna la jeune femme par le bras et la tira vers le bar.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, petite sotte?

-Mais…

-La ferme! Je t'ai dit que tu étais simplement une employée ici, tu ne décides de rien. Si je dis que tu montes, tu montes. Est-ce clair?

-Je ne me prostituerai pas pour de l'argent, affirma Lys en se dégageant.

-Oh que si tu le feras. Parce que c'est ce que tu vaux…Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une _putain_ dans ce bar.

Tirant brutalement la rouquine par le bras, il lui fit monter rapidement l'escalier et la balança sans ménagement dans une chambre.

-Si tu n'es plus ici lorsque l'ami du Lord arrivera, tu peux dire adieu à ton emploi.

Et il referma la porte sans rien dire d'autre. Lys entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure…Ce salaud l'enfermait. Elle était prise au piège. Tout en se massant le bras, elle observa la chambre. Jamais elle ne venait ici. Un grand lit reposait au centre de la pièce. Les draps en satin étaient noirs, le tapis d'un blanc de neige. _Étrange contraste_, songea Lys. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. C'était beaucoup trop haut pour qu'elle puisse sauter. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

-Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir coucher avec moi, marmonna Lys.

Si elle l'attendait, peut-être que l'homme blond dirait à son _Maître_ qu'il avait couché avec elle et que…Minute! Lord Voldemort, l'ennemi des moldus, encouragerait son disciple à coucher avec l'une d'entre eux? Insensé. À moins qu'il ait deviné que Lys n'était pas une moldue…Mais bien une _Sang-de-bourbe_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Maître, je ne veux pas de cette fille…Cette saleté de moldue. Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec elle, rétorqua le blond.

La rouquine venait de disparaître de son champ de vision, mais le cœur de James continuait de faire des bonds prodigieux dans sa poitrine. Enfin il l'avait retrouvé! Après tant de mois de recherche, d'inquiétude…Elle était là. Vivante, de surcroit!

-Qui t'a dit que tu allais avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle ? demanda suspicieusement Lord Voldemort.

-Je pensais que…

-Tu ne penses pas. C'est à moi de le faire. Non j'ai pensé que tu pourrais…t'amuser avec elle.

-M'amuser ? Que voulez-vous dire, Maître?

Lord Voldemort soupira longuement. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent d'un éclat cruel. Il regarda l'homme que Lucius Malefoy lui avait conseillé, doutant fortement de ses capacités intellectuelles. Son ami faisait preuve de moins de stupidité, mais Voldemort sentait que ses deux-là étaient louches…

-Tu vas la tuer, sombre idiot.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?  
La fin me laisse un peu sceptique, mais j'ignorais comment finir ce chapitre sans donner d'indice sur le suivant. _Reviews_?

**Undead.Letters**


	3. Retour à Godric's Hollow

Titre : Aftertaste  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

Disclaimer Comme toujours, J.K.Rowling est la propriétaire des personnages d'Harry Potter, de son histoire, etc, etc. (c'est lassant de toujours répéter -.-)

**Note **_Aftertaste_ de Ben Lee

Un énorme merci à **Stitch**, **Senslo**, **Tchingtchong **et **Loudee **pour les reviews :)

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2**

-Alors, qu'attends-tu Marcus? Va la retrouver.

L'ordre était habilement déguisé derrière une question, mais James savait bien qu'un refus rendrait le mage noir fou de rage. Et surtout, la mission serait un échec. Son premier depuis son entrée en service chez les Aurors. Soupirant intérieurement, James se leva. Il remercia son Maître pour ce _cadeau_ et monta les escaliers. Il arriva bientôt sur un palier et ne vit que des portes…fermées. Il ouvrit la première qui se révéla vide. La deuxième, troisième…Juste qu'à ce qu'il en trouve une avec des gens à l'intérieur, mais nulle trace de la rouquine. Après s'être confondu en excuse (il avait quand même interrompu des gens en train de…vous-savez-quoi.), il arriva devant la cinquième porte. Une clé pendait à la serrure. Il tourna la clé, agrippa la poignée et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

_Elle était là._

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Du calme Evans, du calme…

Lys tournait en rond depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. L'homme aux yeux troublants n'était pas encore arrivé, tant mieux pour elle. Elle cherchait toujours une façon de se sortir de ce bourbier lorsqu'elle entendu des cris outrés. Sûrement un client ivre qui s'était trompé de porte en voulant rejoindre une des filles…À moins que ce ne soit _son_ client. Lys n'en revenait pas! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se cachait chez les Moldus et elle, elle n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Quelle cruche elle était! Mais alors…Si l'homme aux yeux chocolat, qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant ceux de James Potter, était avec lui, cela voulait-il dire que Potter était devenu un mangemort ? Impossible. Elle entendit le déclic de la serrure, la porte s'ouvrir, emmenant avec elle un courant d'air. Elle tourna la tête.

_Il était là._

**OoOoOoOoO**

En bas, à la table du bar, Sirius n'en menait pas large. Depuis qu'il avait vu apparaître Lily, depuis qu'il avait vu l'air de James, il avait sut que la mission serait un échec…Ses pensées tournaient surtout autour de la façon de les sortir de là -lui, James et Lily- sans se faire tuer. Il était très improbable que Voldemort ne se douta de rien, lui qui savait si bien savoir quand on lui mentait. C'est pourquoi Sirius sentait que cette mission allait virer au drame et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même semblait vouloir confirmer cette théorie. Depuis que James était monté rejoindre Lily, Voldemort n'avait rien dit. Il jubilait, à ce que Sirius pouvait voir. Et c'était ça le plus inquiétant…

**OoOoOoOoO**

James et Lily étaient face à face. Le brun, temporairement blond, referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se précipita sur la jeune femme pour l'éteindre. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il retrouvait cette sensation exquise, ce goût, cette douceur…Il avait crut que plus jamais il ne sentirait cela. Mais ce fut de courte durée car la jeune femme le repoussa brusquement, les joues rougies (de colère ou de plaisir?) et des éclairs plein les yeux.

-Pour qui…Vous prenez vous? Siffla-t-elle, le souffle court.

-C'est moi...C'est James.

-Je ne connais pas de James.

-Arrête ça, Lily! Je suis venu pour, il baissa la voix, pour coincer Voldemort. Mais maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, tu vas pouvoir repartir avec nous!

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Je me nomme Lys et j'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

En son for intérieur, Lily tremblait de peur. James l'avait reconnu, pire il voulait la ramener avec lui. Avec eux. Dans le monde des sorciers. Elle bouscula James et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait en tourner la poignée lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains la prendre par les épaules. Elle fut retournée sans ménagement vers le jeune homme, qui scruta longuement son regard.

-Je t'aurais reconnu parmi une centaine de personnes...Je ne peux pas me tromper. Aucune femme au monde ne te ressemble, Lily Evans.

-Une fois pour toute, j'ignore qui vous êtes.

-Arrête ça, marmonna-t-il, l'air sinistre.

Elle se perdit dans le regard de son compagnon lorsque la porte explosa – littéralement. Lily fut projetée contre le sol, James à quelque pas d'elle. La pièce était emplie de fumée et la rouquine vit plusieurs personnes, portant chacun une cagoule, entrer dans la pièce. Elle tenta de ramper plus loin mais une main s'abattit durement sur son bras. Au travers du brouillard, elle réussit à distinguer le blond qui lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur les lèvres. Curieusement, ses traits ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux de James Potter.

Silencieusement, il articula « Transplanage ». Sur le coup, Lily ne comprit pas mais lorsqu'il attrapa sa main, elle sentit un crochet invisible s'accrocher à son nombril. Ils commençaient à se dématérialiser lorsque quelque chose –ou quelqu'un- lui attrapa la jambe. Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la pièce, James à ses côtés.

-Vous croyiez pouvoir vous enfuir aussi facilement ? demanda une voix d'homme, derrière une cagoule.

-Les issues sont bloquées. Pas de transplanage ici, ajouta une voix féminine.

James se releva, furieux. Comment avait-il put croire qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir aussi facilement ? Comment un Auror expérimenté comme lui était-il tombé dans le panneau? Il tendit une main à la jeune femme, l'aidant à se relever. Au contact de sa peau, aussi douce que du satin, James sentit un courant électrifié lui parcourir le corps. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça…

Soudain le petit groupe s'écarta et le Lord entra dans la pièce, l'air menaçant. Lily sentit la peur lui tarauder le ventre et elle sut, à cet instant précis, qu'elle allait mourir comme ses parents. Assassinée par Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. En une soirée, son passé l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle tentait de le fuir depuis deux ans.

-Vous croyiez pouvoir me berner de cette façon?

La voix de Voldemort claqua comme un fouet, froide et insensible. Ses narines palpitaient au rythme de sa respiration. Il leva sa baguette vers la femme, puisqu'il avait compris qu'elle était chère aux yeux de Potter, et sans même parler, lui lança un des sorts interdis. Doloris.

-Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir monter là-haut avec cette sang-de-bourbe et lui révéler ta véritable identité comme si de rien était, Potter?

La douleur de Lily augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. La jeune femme se tordait de douleur, sur le sol, hurlant comme si on lui déchiquetait les entrailles. Un filet de sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient fermés en une ultime prière.

-Et oui Potter, continua-t-il, j'ai posté des espions devant cette chambre. Ils ont entendu ta conversation avec Mademoiselle Evans. Pas besoin de pointer ta baguette sur moi bonhomme, à moins que tu ne veuilles la voir mourir devant tes yeux?

James serra les dents et lentement, abaissa sa baguette. Les cris de Lily cessèrent brusquement mais elle resta prostrée au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Tout son corps semblait agité de tremblements qu'elle avait peine à contrôler.

-Maintenant…Je vais te tuer. Pour avoir oser croire que je me laisserais si facilement prendre. Et aussi parce que tu contrecarres mes plans depuis bien trop longtemps…  
_Avada…_

Un énorme chien noir apparut dans la pièce, aboyant et essayant de mordre les Mangemorts au passage. Il rebondit sur Voldemort, qui tomba sur le côté. Le chien noir s'aventura jusqu'à la rouquine et se mit à grogner, menaçant. James empoigna la jeune femme, la hissa dans ses bras.

-LA FENÊTRE! Hurla-t-il, s'adressant au chien noir.

Celui-ci bondit à sa suite. Les deux humains et l'animal disparurent dans une pluie de verre.

-Attrapez-les! Attrapez-les! criait Voldemort, furieux.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue, là où les corps des trois imbéciles auraient dut être, ils ne trouvèrent personne. James avait rapidement compris que le sortilège anti-transplanage n'était effectif qu'à l'intérieur du bar. En sautant dans le vide, il avait immédiatement transplané, Lily dans les bras. Le chien noir, se retransformant en Sirius Black, fit de même.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le groupe réapparut dans une fort belle maison, à Godrick's Hollow. Sirius appliquait quelques sorts de protection autour du domaine lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus pour constater que ce n'était que Remus.

-D'soler Moony, marmonna le jeune homme en abaissant sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi tu es couvert d'entailles?

-On a dut sauter par une fenêtre…

-Sauter par une…Comment ça se fait? Demanda Remus, étonné.

-Viens voir par toi-même, grogna l'autre.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans un petit salon, richement décoré. Sur un canapé blanc reposait une jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre et à la longue chevelure de feu. Elle était couverte d'entailles, comme Sirius, mais ses blessures semblaient plus graves, plus profondes. Devant elle, agenouillé au sol, se tenait James. La mine sinistre, celui-ci nettoyait et bandait les plaies de la jeune femme.

-Lily, souffla Remus. Où l'avez-vous trouvée? Demanda-t-il, faisant allusion à ses nombreuses blessures.

-Oh, elle était en parfaite santé jusqu'à ce que Voldemort se rende compte que James avait de l'intérêt pour elle, fit sarcastiquement Sirius.

Devant le silence de son compagnon et l'absence de réaction de l'autre, il continua :

-Puis James s'est fait repéré…Et en plus de sauver notre peau, on a dut sauver la sienne.

-On aurait dut la laisser là selon toi?

James se releva, le regard dur. Il fit face à ses deux amis, attendant une réaction. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il se mit en colère. Les sarcasmes de Sirius l'énervaient tout autant que le manque de réaction de Remus.

-Cela fait presque deux ans! Deux ans et enfin, nous l'avons retrouvée…Tu penses vraiment que j'allais l'abandonner alors que j'ai tout fait pour la retrouver? Cracha-t-il, s'adressant à Sirius.

-Nous avons risqué nos vies et nos postes pour elle! Alors qu'elle ne veut plus nous voir!

-Et puis? C'était notre amie à Poudlard!

-Voit comment elle traite ses prétendus amis! persifla Sirius, le teint de plus en plus rouge.

-Ses parents sont morts! Tués par Voldemort! C'est peut-être normal qu'elle ait voulut se couper de…

-De nous? Oh oui, c'est parfaitement normal! À la moindre difficulté, elle s'envole en fumée.

-Ça suffit vous deux, les coupa Remus. Ce sera à Lily, et à elle seulement, de nous expliquer son comportement passé.

Sirius et James se défièrent du regard un instant puis partirent chacun vers leurs chambres respectives sans un mot. Le loup-garou soupira, fit apparaître une couverture, l'étendit sur la jeune femme puis monta se coucher à son tour.

**OoOoOoO**

Lily ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, pour finalement les refermer en grognant. Tout son corps était engourdi, douloureux, comme si quelque chose de très lourd lui était passé dessus. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, Voldemort, James, la bagarre puis un immense trou noir…Elle tenta de se lever, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle puisse être chez les Mangemorts, mais ne réussit qu'à tomber en bas du canapé sur lequel on l'avait étendu.

Remus, alerté par le bruit provenant du salon, arriva en courant. Il vit la jeune femme se relever maladroitement, remettre une mèche derrière son oreille et se tourner vers lui. En l'apercevant, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle était si stupéfaite qu'elle ne put que murmurer son nom, faiblement. Le loup-garou se dirigea vers elle à grand pas et l'étreignit. Elle lui avait tellement manquée avec son caractère explosif, sa chevelure couleur de feu, ses grands yeux émeraude.

-Lily, Lily, Lily…

Il ne pouvait que murmurer son nom en l'étreignant, pendant qu'elle sanglotait sur son épaule.

-Dans quel état t'ont-ils retrouvée? fit-il en essuyant une larme à l'aide de son pouce.

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à sangloter de plus belle.

-Remus, hoqueta-t-elle, je suis tellement, tellement désolée…Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas rester parmi les sorciers. Si tu savais, si seulement…

-Shhh, Lil's. Nous sommes au courant pour tes parents…

-Quoi? Comment?

Mais avant que le jeune homme puisse s'expliquer, une autre personne entra dans le salon. Sirius, la mine revêche, lança un regard noir à Lily.

-Tiens, elle est debout?

-Sirius! Je…Je suis con-contente de te revoir…

Mais elle n'osa pas s'avancer vers lui, comme si un mur invisible était placé entre eux. Le brun se contenta d'hausser les sourcils et de sortir de la pièce. Leur rencontre n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes et pourtant, Lily avait bien senti que l'Animagi lui en voulait beaucoup. Son regard était fixé à l'endroit où se tenait Sirius, quelques secondes auparavant.

-Laisse-le faire Lily, dit finalement le loup-garou. Il est simplement…choqué des circonstances de ton retour. As-tu faim?

Surprise par ce brusque changement de sujet, la rouquine tourna la tête vers son ami. Celui-ci sourit puis l'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine. C'était une grande pièce lumineuse, dotée des plus récents appareils. Adjacente à la pièce, se trouvait la salle à manger. Une grande table en bois de cerisier l'occupait presque entièrement.

-Vous…vous habitez ici? demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

-Temporairement. Nous avons aussi un appartement à Pré-Au-Lard. Cette maison-ci appartient aux Potter depuis des générations.

-Où sont les parents de James?

-Morts.

-Comment…?

-Plus tard Lily, plus tard. Alors comme ça tu t'étais cachée chez les Moldus?

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse.

-James m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient trouvés dans un bar, un endroit malfamé. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?

-L'argent ne pousse pas dans les arbres, Remus.

-Tu sais bien que nous aurions put…

-M'aider? Tu ignores par quoi je suis passée, tu ne peux comprendre.

-Comprendre? Lily, écoute-moi bien. Mes parents, après que j'ai été mordu, ont été soulagés de se débarrasser de moi. Soulagés, Lily! Et ceux de Sirius, n'en parlons pas. Tu sais comment sont les Blacks, non? ajouta-t-il amèrement. Les parents de James sont morts il y a quelques mois, en combattant Voldemort. Nous sommes tous orphelins, en quelques sortes. Mais nous sommes restés soudés parce que c'est ce qui nous tient en vie!

Les mots prononcés par son ami l'écorchèrent comme l'aurait fait la lame d'un couteau. Elle se sentait tellement lâche alors que, une ou deux minutes plus tôt, elle se sentait totalement justifiée. Il lui avait fallut du courage pour tout quitter, pour s'éloigner de ceux qu'elle aimait…

_Pour fuir, idiote,_ ajouta une voix dans sa tête.

-Ne pleure pas Lil's, fit le loup-garou en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Aimerais-tu que j'envoie un hibou à Cass?

Elle eut un hoquet terrifié. Cassandre devait être furieuse contre elle, à n'en pas douter. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

-Est-ce que je pourrais me laver, avant toute chose?

-Bien sûr, viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils sortirent, Lily essuyant discrètement une larme. Sirius, qui avait écouté la conversation sans rien dire, sortit de l'ombre. Le loup-garou l'avait remarqué car il tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Le brun secoua la tête. Il était encore terriblement en colère contre la jeune femme mais il n'allait pas faire éclater sa fureur sur elle. Pas encore, du moins.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je sais, j'ai été un peu longue à poster ce chapitre. Et je le serai sûrement encore pour le troisième. Milles excuses à l'avance. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même & PS. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier les fautes d'ortographes, je le ferai en temps et lieu.

_Undead . Letters_


End file.
